Justice League: The Malderanian
by fearlesskitten
Summary: When Donna Tan was banished from her home planet and sent to Earth, no one knew the trouble that had begun. As her people, the Malderanians, draw closer and closer to Earth, it's nothing more than a race against time. They need to be stopped, and she has to gain the help and trust of the Justice League to do it. But the real question is, can she? Before it's too late? Flash/OC
1. Chapter one: Exile to Earth

**Author's Note: **It took a while, but I finally have this story thought out well enough to post it. I love the Justice League, and I've just been itching to write a JL story for a while now. I have a Batman Beyond story also, so if you're up for it then feel free to read that one to. That is if you don't already.

I do not own Justice League!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Exile to Earth_

* * *

All that could be heard amoung the crowd of people, who resembled humans, inside the court were murmers as Donna Tan was dragged by gaurds down the walkway. Towards her father, and ruler of Malderan, King Davis. He looked on at her with viberant, piercing pink eyes as she kept her gaze towards the ground. She didn't want to so much as glance at her father, because at the moment he made her completely sick at the moment. How a man could keep one of his own children locked away for so long, she'd never know. Her hands were locked together with iron cuffs that kept them completely covered, and she was dressed in a black body suit. Her pink hair a deshivled and dirty mess.

The gaurds shoved her forward when they reached close enough to the King's throne, and she stumbled until she finally caught herself. Still keeping her gaze to the ground, she scoffed.

"What a way to show how much you care for your own daughter, father." She sarcastically said in their native language, causing thhe King to sneer at her.

"Silence _smeet_," He spat in disgust, speaking in the very same tongue. "I gave you no permission to speak, you deserve you're treatment. And you understand so." He said, her sister Terra giggling in her seat next to her father. "You not only disgrace the royal name, but the Malderanian people as well."

"And just _how _did I manage to do so? If you do not mind my asking?" She asked.

"Look at me as you speak, you abomination!" The King shot, and her heart sank at the name that he called her. She slowly picked up her head and just barely met his gaze. She bit the inside of her cheek, she knew the looks her father had to be giving her were nasty ones. But she never expected to see such _hatred _in his eyes. "As Malderanians, we are conquerors of planets. Destroyers of the smaller, weaker lifeforms. There is no room for the weak hearted amoungst the Malderanian race, and to think that you actually care for the weak... it is just sickening." He said explained, and Donna narrowed her eyes.

It was true, she didn't believe that the ways of her people were right. She didn't believe that just because someone was stronger than others, that gave them the right to belittle them. That wasn't fair, and Donna had finally had enough when she'd told her father this. But unfortunatly, there little discussion hadn't gone the way that she'd hoped it would. To put a long story short, her outraged father had her arrested and locked away for weeks until she was finally released for her trial. Which brings them to right now.

"So caring makes me weak? So killing and destroying makes you strong? Is that what you're saying to me father?!" She yelled, a limp beginning to form inside her throat. "If anyone is weak, it's _you_!"

"That is _enough_!" He yelled, silencing not only Donna but everyone else in the giant room as he slammed his fist into the arm of his throne. "And don't you dare call me that, you are no daughter of mine..." Everything was silent for a few seconds, but to Donna it felt like hours - after hearing that from her father. "You're fate has already been sealed, you're making it no more better for yourself by speaking to me in such a manner."

"Ooo!" Terra said, clapping. "What are you going to do with her father?" She excitedly asked, and Donna looked at her. She was extremely tempted to zap her with her eye beams. The King didn't answer right away, he stood up from his throne and walked down to Donna. One of the gaurds handed him a device, and in turn Davise clamped it over her eyes.

"These restraints will render you from using your powers, your punishment will be possibly the worst that can be given for your misdead." He said, then turned his back to her even though she couldn't see him anyway. "You are forever banished from Malderan, and you are to immediately be sent to Earth. Where you will soon be obliterated, along with all the other _mortals_." With that said, everyone cheered. "Take her away." King Davise ordered, and the gaurds dragged her out of the court and to the seperate building where all of the space pods were.

Once inside they walked down a long quarrador, typing in a passcode to unlock the door once they reached the end of it. They walked inside the room that contained rows and rows of space pods and chose one at random, throwing her inside once they opened it. They typed in the coordinates for Earth and began to ten second countdown. They hadn't even stayed afterwards, they left as soon as they'd finished their job.

Donna leaned against the back of the pod, as she listened to the countdown for launch. This was obserd, she was being exiled for being right? The Malderanians were a bad species, and it made her wish that she wasn't one herself. She clenched her jaw, remembering that her father was going to destroy Earth. "I won't let him get away with it..." She trailed, the top of the room opening as the pod was nearing launch.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"I am going to make certain that they're stopped... once and for all." And after she'd made that promise to herself, the pod's boosters kicked in and she was shot into the air. Leaving her ex home planet's atmosphere and headed on a course for Earth.

_Three days later..._

On a sunny day in central Metropolis, it's people were walking the streets and happily doing their normal everyday bussiness. Families walking about the city, laughing and speaking amoungst themselves. Bussiness men, speaking on their phones as they walked to their designated places. Some bystanders just hanging around with friends, everything was normal in the city this day. But of course, something would happen to ruin it.

Up in the sky, someone pointed out something. It looked like a falling star, only it wasn't a star. More and more people gathered to gawk at the sight, confused and wondering about just what it was as it got closer and closer to landing. Little did they know, it was the same pod that Donna Tan was inside of, the one that launched her off of Malderan to Earth just three days earlier.

As it got further into the Earths atmosphere, the pod began to drop faster and faster. Catching fire as it picked up speed, the people down below began to go into a frenzy when the pod got closer and closer to impact. They ran, screaming, away from it as fast as they could just before the object crashed down to the ground. Knocking a lot of people away from the force of the impact.

The pod was fried and destroyed, the door fell right off of it's hinges and Donna stepped out. All she could hear was silence as the people of Metropolis stared at her in shock, then they began to murmur.

_'What was she doing in that thing?'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'What's all that stuff on her?'_

"Who is there?!" She asked, then stumbled around a little. "I can not see, can somebody help me?! Please?!" She asked, but all she got were looks of confusion. No one could understand her, as she was still speaking Malderanian due to her not knowing any Earth languages.

_'What's she's saying?"_

_'What kind of language is that?'_

And many more questions similar were being asked, and Donna had had enough. She had to get her restraints off somehow, so she did the first thing she could think of and began to pound her hand restraints against the busted pod. Trying to break them off, but this startled people.

"Get. these. damn. things. _**off**_!" She yelled, and the people around her began to grow scared by hear outburst. She started to smash them against the concrete ground. "Please!" When them made impact to the ground again, she heard them crack. They'd cracked enough for the pressure inside of them to be released, and she was able to revert from her humanoid form to her Malderanian one.

And when she did, everyone gasped in surprise and fear. She was a pitched black figure in the shape of a woman with no visble mouth, nose, or even ears. Her hair, now longer and flowing down to her ankles, was made of pure, pink pulsating energy that seemed to move on its own. She fired energy, or mana, bolts inside the cuffs and they exploaded, once her hands were free she used her super stregnth to crush the device that sheilded her eyes and broke them off. Revealing them to be pure white.

When she finally saw everyone, she was surprised by the looks of fear that they all gave her. She was about to speak, but before she could someone had screamed. Causing all the others to errupt in shrieks of their own and they began to run around in all different directions. Leaving Donna surprised.

* * *

At the Watch Tower, Martian Manhunter stood in front of the moniters. Keeping watch on everything that was going on on the planet below. Everything looked fine, nothing going on that was out of the authorities hands. But that was until an alarm on one of the monitors went off, a red light flashing and quickly showing what was happening in Metropolis.

"What is this?..." When he looked at it, he was unsure of what he was seeing. The police were attacking someone, someone who was obviously not from Earth.

Superman flew into the room, being one of the first to hear the alarm, and landed next to J'onn. "Metropolis?" Clark said to himself, then turned to the Martian. "What's going on J'onn?" He questioned him, and J'onn turned to Clark.

"It seems an alien lifeform has landed," He answered, looking back at the scene in front of him. Seeing how Donna didn't fight back, despite being attacked herself. "But she doesn't seem to be doing anyone any harm, maybe we can go and attempt to gain control of the situation. Try to convince them all that she isn't a threat-" He paused, as him and Superman watched her throw energy bolts at the Police. She then picked up one of the cop cars and hurled it at them as she fired mana blasts from her eyes, she looked furious.

"I'll gather the League." Superman said, then quickly left the room. J'onn watched as he left, then looked back at the screen before him. Watching the destruction that was unfolding.

* * *

"I said _stop it_!" Donna screeched as she threw more mana bolts at her attackers, the Police. By now, the Swat Team had even dropped down in an attempt to subdue her. More bullets flew her way and, just as she did before, she put up a mana shield around herself. Protecting her.

"Good god..." The Chief of Police said as he arrived on the scene, "What the _hell _is that thing?!"

"We don't know Chief," One of them answered, as the others contiuned their attack. "But whatever it is, it's strong. Nothing we're doing is working, it seems to just be making it angrier." He said, the Chief nodded.

"In that case, it's out of our hands." He said and the Policeman looked at him bewildered, he couldn't be serious.

"In all due respect sir, this is a serious matter! We can't just leave this thing here, people could get hurt!" He said, and the Cheif narrowed his eyes.

"I _know _that Lieutenant," He shot, "I meant, at this point, it's obvious only something of higher power can take care of this thing."

"Something like what sir?" The Lieutenant questioned, and just as the Cheif began to answer a red blur dashed right past him. Batman dropped down near them and the rest of the Justice League flew in.

"Something like that Lieutenant," He said, with a smile. Batman turned to the Cheif and walked over, as the rest of the League dealt with Donna.

"Chief Warren," Batman greeted, in his usual monotoned voice.

"Batman," He greeted back.

"Mind explaining what's going on here?" Batman asked, and the Cheif nodded.

"Bottom line, something crashed here about an hour ago. And that," He said, pointing at Donna who was at the moment being thrown around by Wonder Woman. "Was inside, we don't know where it came from. My men have been doing everything they could to take it out, but as you can tell we had no luck."

"That's what were here for," Batman said, then ran towards the scene. The Police falling back to a safe distance.

Wonder Woman flew at Donna as she crashed into a building, once she came to and saw that the Amazon was coming at her for another attack she shot mana beams from her eyes. Hitting Wonder Woman square in the chest and knocking her far back. Donna flew up into the air and looked around at the League.

"Please, I am begging you, stop! I do not wish to fight you!" She said and, with a scream, Hawkgirl charged at her with her mace ready. She swung it at Donna and hit her in the back, electricuting her. She yelled from the pain and doubled over a little, Hawkgirl went to hit her again but then Donna threw up a shield. Though this wasn't enough to protect her, Hawkgirl's weapon broke through with ease and shocked Donna's hands in the process. With a wince, she shook her hands and glared at her. "Stop!" Her eyes glowed as mana began to flow from her hands, it grew bigger and bigger until she finally released it. Throwing it at Hawkgirls hands, which were both wrapped around her weapon. When it hit, Donna solidified it and it became heavy. Causing Hawkgirl to fall from the sky and crash to the ground.

Out of nowhere, Donna was engulfed by something that looked like a red tornado. It spun her around over and over again, until finally she was spit out from it. Landing roughly onto the ground, Donna sat up. Then proceeded to slowly stand, wincing slightly.

Batman shot a wired Baterang at her, wrapping it around her arms and torso, thinking it would trap her. But she easily snapped free of it, forming a big mana bolt in her hands and shooting it at him. She may not want to hurt anyone, but she wasn't going to just sit there and let them attack her like this either. She had to defend herself somehow. Batman leaped to the side, narrowly missing the attack, and ran up to Donna. Throwing punches and kicks at the Malderanian, he landed every one. knocking her back a few feet with the last kick to her stomach. Seething in frustration, once Batman was within arms reach, she grabbed him by the ear of his cowl. Punching him in the face repeatedly until she finally picked him up and tossed him away.

Afterwards, Donna was trapped inside a green cage. Made by Green Lantern, who floated over to her. "That's enough out of you!" He yelled, and Donna created a mana sphere around herself. Making it grow bigger and bigger until it finally over powered the cage, making it expload from all of the pressure. The blast blew away not only Green Lantern, but Donna as well.

She fell onto a pile of rubble, and with a groan sat up on her hands and knees. Martian Manhunter rose from the ground ten feet away from her and turned solid again, just as Superman and Wonder Woman landed on either side of him. The Flash speedly ran next to Superman as the other league members filed in. Superman stepped forward and Donna cowered back, not having anymore energy to fight. Flash noticed this and hurridly stood in Superman's way.

"Hod on a minute Sups!" He said, holding his hands up. "I think we've made our point," He directed a hand to Donna, "She's obviously had enough."

"We still have to get her out of here Flash." Superman said, crossing his arms. "She's obviously a danger here."

"Yeah but- woah!" Donna had stretched her "hair" to Flash and picked him up, bringing him to her.

"Flash!" Superman yelled, as he tried to run after him. But Donna used her powers to put up a dome around them all, one that wouldn't hold very long. She shakily stood up as she sat him down in front of her and released him, Flash looking at her in wonder. But at the same time in caution.

"Um... you rang?" He asked sarcastically, then his breath hitched when she changed back to her human form. "Well, there's a shocker..." He trailed, he could honestly say that that was something he didn't expect.

"Hold still," Donna said, resting her hands on his cheeks and bringing her face closer to his. The Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... I _seriously _have no idea what you just said. But if it's a kiss you're asking for-" He was cut off. As she opened her mouth, his had felt like it was forced to stay open. A pink mist began to flow from Flash's mouth into Donna's, and it felt as if he couldn't breath.

"What's she doing?" Wonder Woman asked, as she ceased her punching at the walls of their prison.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Martian Manhunter said, as he saw how the Flash seemed to struggle. Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and lifted her mace with all of her might, the gunk that Donna threw at her still on her hands.

"Out of the way!" She yelled, and they all moved behind her. With every ounce of strength she could mustar, Hawkgirl swung her mace at the wall of the dome as she yelled. Shattering it all as she made impact, Green Lantern used his ring to grab the Flash, pulling him away from Donna and breaking what she was doing. The Flash gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"You alright Flash?" Superman asked and he nodded.

"Peachy..." He said, coughing a little. Hawkgirl walked up, hunched over from the weight on her hands.

"I've had enough, all of this ends, right now-"

"Stop!" Donna yelled, making everyone pause. She lifted a hand towards Hawkgirl, who stood in a defensive stance, and balled up her hand. The crystaled mana that was around her hands began to crack, breaking apart in mere second. "I was _not _trying to hurt _anyone_! Leave me _alone_!" She said then levetated and quickly flew away, leaving the Justice League stunned.

"Sooo... did anyone else notice she was speaking English? Or..." Flash asked, and Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We all have ears Flash." He said, not bothering to look at him.

"Manhunter doesn't." He joked, possibly trying to lighten the mood of the situation like he normally does.

"Not now Flash," The Martian said as this wasn't the time for the speedster's humor. He flew over to the waiting Metroplois Police and began to speak to Chied Warren.

"You and your men should probably leave now." He said as his feet met the ground, the Chief messed with his hat a little as he rested his other hand onto his hip.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Maybe we could-"

"There's nothing more you can do here, this is something that's beyond your power. We'll take care of, thank you." He said, then went back to where the League were assessing the scene. The Chief watched Martian Manhunter for a few seconds, then turned to the other Policeman.

"You heard the alien, let's head out!" He ordered them, and they all proceeded to get into there cop cars and leave.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Martian Manhunter asked, to no one in particular.

"Looks like the only thing here that we can really check out is this pod," Flash said, looking inside of it. "But it's pretty busted up, I don't think we'll find much if anything at all."

"Well so much for that," Green Lantern said, crossing his arms.

"So now what do we do?" Hawkgirl questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"We can deal with this later," Batman said, "I say we double check the pod, for anything we can use to determine where she came from, then head back to the Watch Tower. We _do _have other things to worry about." He explained, and the rest of the League nodded in agreement. All the while, not knowing what had just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You guys can't even begin to understand how difficult this was, so I hope this was good. The idea itself was hard to mold, I actually think there's still some stuff I have to think through.

A smeet is a term from Invader Zim, that mean a baby or a child. So just saying, I have no ownership of that word!

I based Donna off of Starfire (Teen Titans) And Gwen (Ben 10), just in case anybody was wondering. You probably weren't anyway... but now you know anyway! I'm still kinda rocky with fight scenes, I read up on them now and again so hopefully I'm getting better.

As for the Cheif of Police, I was at first going to use Chief Parker. I know he is the Chief of the Smallville Police Department, but I thought about basing him in Metroplois instead, but in the end decided against it and just made one up. Because I don't remember who the Cheif of Police in Metropolis is (if that was ever mentioned anywhere.)

Was the beginning weird or confusing? Do you have any questions? Was anyone out of character? Do you like Donna? Please review and tell me what you thought about the first chapter. I'll take constructive critisism, as long as it's not a flame of any kind. Flames will be deleted, just to warn you, so don't even waste your time.

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter two: Explanation of Origin

**Author's Note: **Everything seems to be looking good so far, people are actually agnologing this story so that's good. Thank you to all the people who've favorite, followed, and reviewed so far. That makes me happy to see my work paying off, even if it's just a little. I appreciate it! Now on with the next chapter!

**Replies to guest reviewers**

**Guest: **It's addicting? Lol I didn't think anyone would put it that way, thanks! Here's the update! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Explanation of Origin_

* * *

The Justice League sat in their trademark seats, at the round table, as Martian Manhunter stood in front of them. Superman stood next him, his hands behind his back, and looked at all of his fellow teammates. "J'onn has some important information to give us, about our recent... problem."

Flash raised an eyebrow, then his hand. "Just so we're clear, the 'problem' is that alien chick. Right?"

"Yes," Superman replied, though it was obvious that's what he was talking about. But he wasn't going to make Flash feel as if he were an idiot for asking. He wasn't the type to do anything like that. He turn to the Martian and gave a nod, "J'onn." He said, signaling for him to speak, then took his own seat.

"As we all know, a few weeks ago we had an altercation with an unknown lifeform. I hadn't known at the time but, after uncovering what I have so far, I'm surprised I couldn't piece it all together." After pressing a button, a hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" Hawkgirl asked, leaning forward to take a closer look.

"This... is planet Malderan." J'onn said, "The language that was inside the pod originates from this very planet."

"Did you ever decipher it?" Batman asked, taking his eyes off of the hologram to look at Martian Manhunter.

"What was still readable, yes." He replied, turning to Batman. "From what I could read, I concluded that she was sent to Earth for a reason. But I'm not entirely sure about what that reason is." He explained.

"So, so far we know that she was sent here from that planet." Wonder Woman said, crossing her arms. "So what about Malderan, what are it's people like?"

"The Malderanian, are an evil race," The Martian said, surprising Wonder Woman. "They're destroyers, who live only to kill and conquer. They've enslaved many planets, and wiped out most to make new homes for themselves. There was even a time, centuries ago, when they've attempted to take over Mars." He explained.

"So then what happened, how did you win?" Flash questioned, curious.

"I can't really answer that, I didn't exactly exist during that time." Martian Manhunter said, with a hint of sarcasm. And this was proof that even someone like him could do as such. "But I've heard many stories of it as a child, they'd underestimated us. And in the end were over powered."

"Cool story," Flash comment, and Green Lantern swatted his arm.

"Stop that!" He said, he wanted to hear what Martian Manhunter had to say. This was important.

"With a little more thought and all the information that I've gathered, I can conclude that she was sent to Earth to serve the same purpose of her people."

"To take over," Batman said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"It would also explain why she landed in Metropolis." The Martian said.

"Where else to start than one of the major cities of America." Superman said, narrowing his eyes himself.

"A major city that Superman protects, at that." Green Lantern commented. Some of the others nodding in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"What I say is only a theory, if we want real answers we'll have to get them from her." Martian Manhunter replied.

"So we capture her?" Flash asked.

"Then we interrogate her," Batman said, standing up from his seat. "When should we start?"

"As soon as possible," Martian Manhunter said, then pulled up Metropolis on the hologram monitor. "It's may have been a few weeks since she's last been seen by us, but she couldn't have gotten far. I have reason to believe that she's still somewhere in Metropolis."

"We should split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Superman said.

"_Or _you could just send me." Flash said, standing from his seat. Then was suddenly next to Martian Manhunter, "Hello," He said, speeding over to stand between Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. "Fastest man alive ring any bells?"

"Whoever finds her first will radio the others," Batman said, walking to the door. After he left, the others followed behind while Flash stood back for a minute.

He crossed his arms and scoffed, "They know I'm right..." He mumbled, before speeding out the door after his comrades.

* * *

Donna sat in an alley, deep in the city of Metropolis, rubbing her arms as she shivered slightly. The cold night air beginning to get to her, but that was due to the fact that by now her body suit had been ripped everywhere. The arms and legs were torn to shreds, and there was a chunk missing from the side.

"This is a disaster..." Donna trailed, standing up and walking out of the alley and into the empty streets. It's been weeks and her people had to have been on their way to Earth by now, she was running out of time. And why? Because she was hiding?

She sighed, "Something has to be done, but how will I do it alone?" She asked herself. And she realized that she _couldn't _face them alone, it would be suicide. This was a whole lot tougher than she thought it would be.

"Ha!" She heard a voice yell, and she formed mana bolts in her hands. Ready to attack if needed, then saw a red blur stop in front of her.

"I knew I'd find you first!" Flash said, feeling proud of himself at the moment. And Donna narrowed her eyes at him, stepping closer.

"You!" She yelled, recognizing him as one of the people who attacked her when she'd first landed on this planet. Flash's eyes widened and he defensively put up his hands.

"Woah there princess, I come in peace." He said taking a few steps forward. Hearing this made Donna calm down, but not drop her guard.

"What do you want?" She demanded, and Flash lowered his hands.

"Simple, I've got questions and you've got answers." He smiled, "So, maybe we can work something out here."

"What makes you think that I will answer to you?" She asked, and Flash tapped a finger to his chin.

"Good point... I didn't count on you asking that..." He said, then shrugged. "Well, I kinda need to get some information out of you, so you think you can help me out?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, was he some sort of idiot? "Not on your life," And Flash sped behind her, making her gasp and turn around.

"Please?" He asked, then ran out of the way of her fist that had gone for his face. Then he was to the side of her, "I'll be your best friend." He said, then sped away from her again. As she threw another punch, that missed him yet again. And this time, Flash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you go?!" She asked, her eyes beginning to glow pink.

"I'm right here," She heard him say from behind, she spun around to face him and then paused. He was holding a red rose out to her, with a warm smile on his face. "Pretty flower, for an even prettier lady?" He asked, and Donna blushed a little.

_'Is he not a charmer?' _She thought to herself, taking the flower from him. She thought it was comical, the way he called her pretty. Despite the fact that she must've looked a mess right now. But it was still a very flattering gesture, she'd at least give him that.

"No hard feelings?" He asked, and Donna cracked a smile. Maybe he wasn't like the others that were with him.

"What did you want to know?" She asked, and Flash beamed.

"Actually, hold that thought." He said, then pressed a hand to his ear. "Hey Sups, guess what's fast, red, and just found what we're looking for." He proudly said into his com-link.

_..::You found her Flash?::... _Superman asked on the other end, rhetorically in a way.

"I sure did, so what now boy scout?" Flash asked, looking back at Donna. Who looked at him wonderingly, she didn't know who he was talking to.

_..::I'll contact the rest of the League and inform them, you just sit tight until J'onn beams you two up to the Tower::... _Superman explained, then ended transmission. The second Flash dropped his hand, Donna spoke.

"Who was that?" She asked, a little suspiciously.

"Oh! Uhhh..." He trailed, resting a hand on his head. "My, um... my team." He replied, Donna narrowed her eyes a little.

"The rest of them?! If this is some kind of trap-"

"It's not!" Flash said, cutting her off. Trying to coax her, "Trust me, all we want is information. It's not like you're public enemy number one or anything."

"What did they ask you?" She questioned, and he shrugged.

"Nothing much, it's just that you're coming to our HQ for-" He paused, not wanting to use they word 'questioning'. _'That makes her sound like some kind of criminal.' _He thought.

"For what?" She asked, no longer sure if he was being truthful to her or not.

"Just to ask you some questions, that's all." He said, and she only stared at him. She wanted to believe him, but he was practically a stranger. Not only that but he and his 'team' had attacked her not too long ago, but that could've just been a misunderstanding.

Then it hit her, _'Maybe they could be the key to saving this planet...' _She realized, from what she's seen them do it be a lot easier than just facing her people alone. Maybe she could convince them somehow.

"So, what do you say?" He asked, and she smirked.

"Of course, Earthling."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally done! How was everything? The characters, the dialogue between them, whatever you have to comment on please comment on it! For me?

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter three: Answers and Visits

**Author's Note: **Been gone for a bit, haven't I? Lol I'm sorry if updates are scarce, sometimes I prefer reading over writing. But my stories will be updated, can't say much for my anime ones though. But my DC stories? Of course! Don't even joke about that... ever...

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**Guest: **I'm glad you're loving it so much so far! But just one thing, I don't understand how it's fast paced. I mean, it probably is, I just don't see it. If you can try to be more specific about it, I'll see what I can do :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Answers and Visits_

* * *

"I _thought _you only wished to speak with me." Donna said, glaring daggers at Batman as he handcuffed her hands behind her back. Also cuffing her to the wall as an extra precaution.

"We do," He said, stepping away from her once he was finished. "This is just so you can't try anything funny." She rolled her eyes at this.

_'Figures' _She thought, then sent a nasty look towards the Flash. Who in turn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. He said they only wanted to ask her some questions, was all of _this _really necessary? "What do you want from me?"

"I'm sure Flash already told you, _answers_." He said, the other league members standing behind him. "So for starters, what's your name?"

She was silent, then sighed. "Donna Tan."

"What were you doing in Metropolis?" Superman cut in, walking up to stand near Batman. "Why were you inside that pod? Did someone send you there?"

"Do you mind asking one question at a time, please?" She sarcastically asked, and Batman narrowed his eyes.

"There's no room for sarcasm in this discussion, just answer the questions." He said, crossing his arms. Donna smirked.

"You ask me these questions, yet, how do you know if I am being truthful?" She questioned, genuinely curious.

"What would you gain from lying to us?" Flash asked

"She'd throw us off, for starters." Hawkgirl said, crossing her arms also. "How _do _we know if she's telling us the truth, we can't even trust her."

"What reason could I have possibly given you for not trusting me?" Donna asked, turning her attention to Hawkgirl and narrowing her eyes.

"Gee, I don't know." She shrugged, "Aren't you the one who basically just said, 'For all you know, I could be lying to you.'?"

"That's enough Hawkgirl," Batman interjected, "We're beginning to get off track, you still need to answer Superman." He said, looking back over to Donna.

"I don't _have _to answer to _anyone_," She said, then smirked. "I am answering because I choose to."

"Doesn't matter," He replied, "Talk, _now_." He said as he gave her his famous 'Batglare'

"Are you not charming?" She asked, again in a sarcastic tone. "Me landing in this 'Metropolis' you speak of wasn't my fault. That's just where the launch pod took me."

"Why were you inside of it to begin with?" Superman asked, then Donna opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. "Well?" He urged, and Donna looked down.

"Because I was exiled," She said, then looked back up at them. "I am forever banished from Malderan."

"Why were you banished?" Wonder Woman now questioned, her own curiosity being peaked by what the alien woman had said.

"Is that really important?" She asked, "It was because I was different."

"Different?" Green Lantern repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Precisely what I said, different. Nothing more, nothing less." She replied, then looked back at Batman. "Anything else you wish to ask of me, Mr. Bat?"

"Batman," He corrected, "Your people, we know what they're like. We know what they do."

Donna's eyebrows raised a little, "So you know that my people are heartless monsters, and? What is your point?"

"My point is, I think they want to destroy Earth." He said.

Donna nodded, "That is understandable, in fact, that is precisely what they wish to do."

"And I think that you have a hand in that somehow." He finished, and Donna's eyes widened.

"What?!" She yelled, leaping forward. They cuffs keeping her at a distance, everyone got in a defensive position as they watched her closely. Everyone save for Batman, who hadn't even flinched at her outburst.

"You know absolutely _nothing _of me!" She yelled again, her eyes beginning to glow. "For your information, the _only _reason they sent me to Earth was just so they could kill me! Along with the rest of you humans!"

"Is that so?" He asked, and Donna only gave a simple 'yes'. "So our planet is their next target?"

"Yes, it is." Donna said, calming down, nodding her head. "And if you don't do something about it soon, you and the rest of your planet will be in grave danger."

"What is their method of invasion?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Donna looked at him, and answered. "They go section by section, once one part of the planet is in their control they move onto the next."

"Where do you think they would begin?" He asked again.

"More than likely, where I landed. In this Metropolis?" She asked, looking at Superman. Mentally asking if that was the name of the city. To which he gave a nod.

"How would they know to look _there_ first?" Flash asked, "There's millions of different places you could've landed."

"There are specific people on my planet who are trained in the art of tracking. They have mighty ways of finding their targets, _especially _when they're tracking one of their own. They are called the Meldar." She explained. "Even though I may not be there right now, they'll at least still know that I _was _there."

"Now _that's _weird." Flash commented, and Donna couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So, are they-" Superman was cut off by a familiar alarm going off, they was a red light flashing in the room and Martian Manhunter quickly left to see what the problem was. Superman following not too long after.

"Umm... what is that?" Donna asked.

"It's a distress call," Batman answered, and after a few minutes of silence Martian Manhunter and Superman re-entered the room.

"There's an attack at area 51." The Martian said, and everyone perked up in shock.

"Why there of all places?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We think it may have something to do with the pod that Donna arrived in." Superman answered, and Donna made sure to listen after she noticed she was mentioned.

"After I completed my examination on the space pod, it was taken into the custody of the US Government only a few days afterwards. By what I was told, it had been stored away on the area 51 base ever since." Martian Manhunter explained.

"How come you never told us that before?" Flash asked.

"Because no one asked, which only made me assume it wasn't of any importance." The Martian answered, and Flash honestly couldn't disagree with that one.

"So, we need to get there as soon as possible." Superman said, then left the room. Martian Manhunter followed, and so did Batman and Wonder Woman. Flash began to follow also, but Batman quickly stopped.

"She's not staying on this ship alone," He told him, pointing at Donna. "Someone has to stay and keep watch."

"And let me guess, that someone is me. Right?" He asked, and Batman nodded. He looked back at Donna, then Batman, and shrugged with a smile. "I'm not complaining."

"Good," He said, then narrowed his eyes. "She's _not _to leave this room, clear?"

"Crystal." Flash said, saluting him. Batman said nothing else, only followed after the rest of the team. To the teleporters.

Flash closed the door and turned to Donna, "Are they gone?" She asked.

"Yup," He said, then crossed his arms with a smirk. "Why? You wanted us to have some alone time?" He teased, and she didn't answer. She merely pulled her hands apart, snapping the cuffs with ease. As if they'd been made from paper.

Flash's eyes widened and he put up his hands, "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Relax," She said, nonchalantly. "I am not going to hurt you, if _that_ iswhat you were thinking."

He relaxed and forced a laugh, "You, hurt _me_? You thought-" He sighed, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Oh, no. Of course not, I wasn't worried." He lied, she had him nervous for a second. If it came down to a fight, he wouldn't be able to do much in the small room. Plus, she could just trap him in one of those domes that she could make.

They were both silent for a moment, then Flash remembered something. Something that he was very curious to know. "Hey," He said, making her look at him.

"What?"

"That thing that you did, when you first got to Earth and we were fighting and stuff." He said, using his hands as emphasis. "What was that?"

"What 'thing'?" She did a lot of 'things', he'd have to be more specific than that if he wanted an answer.

"You know," He rubbed the back of his neck, "When you had me all close to you, I couldn't breath..." He trailed, not really knowing how else to explain it. Then she remembered.

"Oh, _that_ thing." She crossed her arms, "I took your breath away."

He smiled, "You sure did," She narrowed her eyes at him, was he ever serious? Seeing her looked, he cleared his throat. "Oh, you mean literally." He said, and she nodded.

"It is how Malderanians learn another language," She explained.

"So _that's_ how you were speaking English all of a sudden!" He said, almost child-like. "That's actually pretty cool."

She looked at him a little taken aback, "You think that is... cool?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty amazing." He smiled, "Wish I could do something like that." He praised, making her flush a little.

"Oh... thank you, Flash." She said, and he smiled in return. Then suddenly, they both heard a crash. coming from another part of the Tower. "What was that?"

"I don't know," He said, then opened the door. "But I'm gonna go check it out." He turned around to look at her, "Stay here." He was about to speed off, but she quickly flew to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She said, pulling him back. "I also wish to see what it is."

"I don't know about that," Flash said, a little hesitant about the idea. "Batman told me not to let you leave the room, it's bad enough you broke out of your cuffs."

"He saw how strong I am, I am sure he knew those cuffs would not hold me anyway." She said, crossing her arms. And she did have a point, he probably only did it as a means to make it clear that he wanted no funny business. "Besides, maybe you could use my help."

Before Flash could answer, there was another crash. It was even louder than the last, and this one sounded like it was closer. "Fine, just hope you can keep up sweetheart." He said, then sped away. Donna flying as fast as she could behind him with an accomplished smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **At first I was gonna bend the rules a little and add something about Cadmus Labs, buuuut in the end decided "NO!" since that's a Justice League _Unlimited_ thing. This story is before all of that so instead I used area 51. Just for that tiny part, and for the fight next chapter.

I don't think I'm forgetting anything, so any questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Anything at all you have to say, leave in a review.

Who's broken into the Watch Tower? Who's attacking the base of area 51? Find out next time in _Justice League: The Malderanian_!

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!_


End file.
